


My best friend is the prince of hell

by Rainbow_Anomaly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Izumo is done with everyone's bullshit, M/M, Parody, Rin and Yukio are half brothers, Rin is the younger brother, Satan is a awful parent, Shiro is Alive, Yukio is older, Yukio is the older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Anomaly/pseuds/Rainbow_Anomaly
Summary: Kamiki Izumo is starting her first year at true cross academy and stumble's across an interesting character named "Rin Okumura" who just so happens to be the prince of hell.The story will be in Izumo's POV unless stated otherwise
Relationships: Goddain Sei/Okumura Rin, Kamiki Izumo/Paku Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. First Encounter

I was standing outside of True Cross Academy, I was definitely nervous I'm not gonna lie but I was going with my best friend Paku, so all I had to do was wait for her to show up so we can go to the entrance ceremony together.

After about five minutes of waiting, I sighed "great Paku still isn't here yet" I said out loud in frustration and annoyance, I reached for my phone so I could call her and find out where on earth she was, then I heard heard what sounded like screaming then a tallish guy run past being chased by about five demon's so nothing out of the ordinary... wait a minute that's not normal! and I'm guessing I'm the only other one around who can see them, great I have to rescue a stranger, Paku can wait just like she made me wait, so I ran off to rescue the mysterious stranger from a horde of demon's, what did he do to piss them off anyways.

JESUS CHRIST! that boy is fast good thing cram school started a few weeks early or else I'd be going on a suicide mission, I mean I technically am, but more so than if I didn't have a few weeks worth of training, the boy noticed me following him and slowed down, which is idiotic seeing as he has a horde of demon's after him! "ARE YOU STUPID? WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN DO YOU WANT THEM TO CATCH UP TO YOU?!?!!" I yelled at him as I brought out my talismans, "SORRY!" is all he yelled back as he sped up again, he picked up a stick, well I say stick but it was basically a giant tree branch, probably to defend himself. I summoned my familiar's and ordered them to deal with demon's as the stranger was fending them off like he was swinging a tennis racket in an alley way at a bunch of raccoons, but we were in a forest and these were demon's not raccoons.

You know things were going good until a demon jumped me trying to rip off my face, I'm going to die and it's all because I decided it would be a fabulous idea to go after a stranger I didn't know or had any emotional attachment too because I was the only one around qualified to deal with this bullshit, I was brought out of my angry thoughts when the demon burst into flame's, blue flames. The demon turned to ash and I looked up to find the source of the flame's, it was the stranger I was helping, with blue flames dancing in his hand and around him and I was afraid.

Well I was afraid until he tripped making his way over to me, he kinda just layed there so I got up, crouched down next to him and poked his cheek, "are you ok?" I asked looking at him, he didn't move but after some awkward silence he responded "yeah" is all he said still not getting up, "are you gonna get up or?" I asked poking his cheek again, "yes" is all he said as he sat up, I sat down next to him, "so what's with the blue fire? I thought you were possessed for a second but seeing as I'm alive after seeing you trip and fall on your face I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you aren't" I said looking at him, I probably should've asked for him name, "oh yeah that, that's not gonna be easy to explain" he paused for a second, "well long story short, Satan is my dad" he said very awkwardly kinda like he broke something and was confessing to the person that owned the now broken thing, we sat in silence.

after an awkward five minutes I decided to ask for his name, "so, Son of Satan, what's your name? or am I just going to have to call you 'your highness or something?" he laughed slightly before answering, "Okumura, Okumura Rin" you know that's not what I thought the son of Satan's name would be but hey I'm not one to criticize a demon gods naming skills, "I'm Kamiki Izumo" I told him, he seemed nice enough plus he told me his name and it'd be rude not too.

after a moment and of silence I decided to ask about his parents, I was quite curious on who was willing to fuck Satan, "so what's your family like? do you have siblings or?" I asked and waited for a reply, "yeah! I have a half brother called Yukio, I only met him last month though, he's really cool! His dad, Shiro is also cool! I like him a lot better than my dad" Rin said, laughing slightly at the last part, "So what made your mum decided to have sex with Satan?" I asked rather bluntly making Rin laugh, "Well buckle up then it's story time".

Rin took a deep breath before he spoke, "Mum was having trouble getting pregnant and carrying a baby to full term so she quite literally made a deal with the devil, in exchange of being able to have a kid with her husband, she had to have a kid with him, she agreed and Bada Bing Bada Boom I exist" Rin said the last part laughing, I was also laughing, this was the funniest shit that happened to me all month.

After about five minutes of laughing I got a call, it was from Paku, "Shit the entrance ceremony!" I said standing up Rin also looked panicked, I guess he was also going to true cross, I grabbed his arm answered my phone and started running, "Izumo! where are you the entrance ceremony is gonna start in ten minutes!" Paku said kinda panicked, "don't panic Paku we will be there soon" I said as Rin started running faster then me and picked me up onto his back, Jesus Christ he's extremely fast, then again Satan is literally his father so I'm not too surprised, "that's good!" Paku said breathing a sigh of relief, "wait we?" Paku asked as we neared the school, we were either closer then I thought or he's extremely fast, "uh yeah I made a new friend"


	2. Entrence Ceremony

"Wait seriously?!?!" Paku said a bit too excited, "uh yep, we're almost there bye!" I said quickly, a cut off "wait-" was all I heard before I hung up, I could see Rin trying to turn his head to look at me while also trying to look where he was going "trust me you don't want to hear that conversation whilst running" I said awkwardly, she's going to talk my ear off about this when we're next alone, though I guess she has good reason too as she's been my only friend since forever I guess.

Rin let me down near the entrance of the forest, I could see Paku and I ran up to her, pulling Rin along with me so they could meet, "Izumo!!" Paku said running up to me, "we have seven minutes let's go!" Paku said before grabbing my arm and dragging me, which probably looked funny because I was still dragging Rin... wait seven minutes!?! that means it took Rin three minutes to run from wherever we were in the forest, so it turns out he's really fucking fast! I turned and looked at Rin, he had a sheepish grin on his face, I guess he knew what I was thinking.

We reached the hall with three minutes to spare, and luckily for us there were quite a few seats left and we were able to find seats next to each other, so now was the perfect time to introduce them to each other. "Rin this is my childhood friend Paku" I said gesturing to her, "and Paku this is my new friend Rin" I said, Rin's face lit up when I called him my friend, that's kinda sad, "It's nice to meet you Rin!" Paku said excitedly I could tell she had a lot of questions but she'd have to save those for that, "same with you Paku!" Rin said, smiling widely. We were about to take our seats and wait till the big speech ceremony started when Rin's phone rang.

"yeah?" he said into the phone, it must be someone he's close too or he doesn't care about phone etiquette, "yeah, I'm in the hall" he said scanning the room, it must be Yukio, he said he'd be talking at the entrance ceremony so he's probably making sure Rin got here on time, "thanks but, I already have a seat with some friends" Rin said waving his arm I could see Yukio down near the stage, "are there three empty seats or only the one you saved me?" Rin asked, looking kinda sad, Yukio is probably forcing him to move seats, "are you sure I have to sit there? like i know you saved me a seat but I can see you from here and I'd rather sit with my friends" Rin said looking straight at Yukio the best he could, "yeah, yeah I hear ya" Rin said and a minute of silence.

Rin put his phone away and turned to us, "sorry Yukio is being annoying so I gotta move seats, I'll see you later though" Rin said pointing behind him, "it's fine, why does he want you to sit down there anyway?" I asked taking my seat, "well he wants to be able to keep an eye on me whilst he does his speech plus it's next to his seat so yeah" Rin said awkwardly, waving goodbye as he went to sit next to his brother.

Jesus Christ out of all the second year's to speak they had to get Yukio, I'm practically falling asleep in my seat, I could only imagine Rin was too, maybe I should text him, I thought as I pulled out my phone only to realise I never asked for his number, so texting Rin in hope's to relieve my boredom was a bust, I'll just have to get it after the ceremony, hopefully we will all be in the same group for the tour, I turned to look at Paku to ask if she knew what group we were in as she was holding stuff earlier, and she was asleep, great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the pacing is a bit off or the chapter is a bit short.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! I'll fix up the summary later if I can, this is my first time making a story on Ao3 so constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
